Cacasy Cat Watterson
Cacasy Cat Watterson is the main antagonist of 2nd animated feature film of the 1985 The Wonder Pets Movie II: The Wonder Pet Adventure. She is the child-hating, vituperative, and opprobrious head of EuroReptarland who wishes to be head of the company, but must learn to love children first, to which she lies by saying that she was engaged. She tries to get Chaz Finster to love and marry her just so she can get promoted. She was voiced by Susan Sarandon, who also played Queen Narissa in Disney's ''Enchanted ''and Coco LaBouche in Rugrats In Paris: The Movie. BiographyEdit Cacasy Cat Watterson runs the amusement park EuroReptarland, a Japanese theme park located in Paris, France. Cacasy is first seen ordering her assistant Kira Watanabe to fly the designer of their massive robotic Reptar out to Paris, so it can be repaired immediately, after it breaks down during a play rehearsal. Not long after the arrival of Stu, the designer, with his family and friends, Cacasy has a video call with Mr. Yamaguchi, her boss, who plans to step down as President of Yamaguchi Industries. Believing that she has been chosen as his successor, Coco immediately accepts. However, Yamaguchi her tells her that she is one of the many people being considered for the job, and that his successor has to love children, as children are the main audience for the Reptar franchise. Cacasy lies to him by claiming to be engaged to a man with a child of his own, but rather than name Coco as his successor immediately, Mr. Yamaguchi tells her that they will talk about the promotion after the wedding occurs. Coco and her other assistant, Jean-Claude, try to quickly figure out how and where they are going to find a single man with a child. However, they discover Angelica hiding in her office instead. Angelica, wanting to avoid Coco's fury, tells her about Chaz and his son, Chuckie, since Chaz is looking to finally date someone seriously. Coco uses the opportunity to pretend to fall in love with Chaz, while continuously impressing Chaz as much as possible. In order to pull it off, she forces Kira, who likes Chaz, to help her (although she is unaware of Coco's real motives). Coco learns from Angelica that, although Chaz is a little smitten with her, Chuckie doesn't like her at all, and wishes for his new mommy to be the princess character who befriends Reptar. Coco resolves this by performing the role of the princess when Chaz and Chuckie attend the show. Although Chuckie is dismayed that Coco is the princess, Chaz decides on the spot he wishes to marry Coco, much to everyone's shock. Days later on the morning of the wedding, Coco forcefully yanks Chuckie's Teddy bear Wawa out of his hands. She then orders Jean-Claude to lock the babies, even betrays Angelica, in the warehouse with the robotic Reptar, despite their being part of the wedding, as she doesn't want them there to ruin it. She then orders Kira to throw out Wawa, revealing her true colors to the horrified Kira, who dawns about the truth. On their way to the cathedral, Kira confronts Coco about deceiving Chaz. Coco fires her on the spot and kicks her out of the limo, going to Notre Dame alone. During the wedding, Chuckie has enough time to arrive because Chaz spends a long time reciting what he believes to be their favorite poem. The wedding itself proves to be quite unpleasant and dreadful, as Coco loses patience and forces the ceremony forward, and rushing the Archbishop until she completely loses her temper and tosses the Bible at him. However, Chuckie barges in through the door, halting the ceremony (in the process, yelling "NO" as his first word). Coco pretends to be happy to see Chuckie and tried to hug him, but he refuses and embraced on Chaz instead. A moments later, Jean-Claude bursts in and accidentally reveals that she had locked the babies up to prevent them from coming. Coco tries to tell Chaz to ignore him. But Chaz, finally seeing the evil liar Coco truly is, angrily calls the wedding off. Then Angelica attempts to tell the grown-ups about Coco's plan, who promptly hushes Angelica. However, Mr. Yamaguchi suddenly appears, revealing he had decided to come to Coco's wedding himself, and asks Angelica to tell them what Coco was trying to do. Angelica then reveals Coco's wicked scheme was to marry Chaz and then convince Yamaguchi to make her his successor. Yamaguchi, enraged by Coco's deceit and treachery, immediately dismisses her before leaving the church. Coco attempts to storm out of Notre Dame, but realizes the pets are standing on her pants. Furious, she knocked them downward in front of everybody, to their shock. An outraged Angelica declares that only she is allowed to pick on the babies. Before Cacasy is about leave Notre Dame in huff, Brittany Miller stomps on Cacasy's pants, causing it to rip, revealing her lingerie in front of everyone, including some tourists with cameras, much to her anger and humiliation. Coco runs away sobbing, never to bother the Wonder Pets or anyone else ever again. It is unknown what happens to Cacasy at the end of the movie after she got flashed by cameras during her defeat. For some reason, she and Jean-Claude didn't go to jail for their crimes. Either she worked at Ooey Gooey World in EuroReptarland or worked at the Perfume P.U (Parfum de P.U) where she would test deodorizers on people with smelly feet and armpits. AppearanceEdit She has got Brown hair or Purple hair, She has either got brown eyeshadow, pink eyeshadow or dark green eyeshadow, She has first to wear a purple suit, Second, She wears an orange cardigan and green dress, third, She wears a pink dress and a pink hat, forth, She wears a purple dress and purple hat, fifth, She wears a green dress, sixth, She wears a yellow kimono outfit to disguise as the princess of Japan from the stage play of Reptar, seventh, She wears a pink dressing down, and finally, She wears a white wedding bride's dress with peacock's feathers. PersonalityEdit Cacasy is a cruel, selfish, arrogant, diabolical, manipulative and extremely short-tempered woman who hates children and lies about being engaged. She is very obstreperous, argumentative, uncomplimentary and vituperative, so she screams at everybody. She is also extremely seductive, coquettish and provocative, so she seduces Chaz Finster. She is also shown to be intelligent and psychopathic, as she is supposedly trying to promote as the head of Yamaguchi Industries via marriage with Chaz Finster. QuotesEdit GalleryEdit Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:All Bunch Of Troublemakers Category:Movie Villains Category:Bad Humans Category:Villains